Whispers
by SyaRaven
Summary: Gail, Holly and how they move forward after the season finale. They've started something, but there's so much to deal with in the life of a cop.
1. Chapter 1

The thing about cops is that they're always in danger. Intellectually, this is an easy concept to grab, but the reality is much harder. The first time she got a call from the hospital, she panicked, barely heard a word the nurse was saying beyond "Gail Peck" and "hospital" before she was out the door. Getting directions to Gail's room was easy, and she knew right away that since it wasn't in the ER that her friend was safe. That didn't stop her heart from pounding until she saw Gail with her own eyes, and then it was pounding for an entirely different reason. It took a while for things to go back to normal, for her to stop worrying about Gail at work, even though the injury had been minor.

When she heard about the psycho out to get division 15, she panicked again. She knew that Gail was on shift, she knew that she was in danger. She ran out the door again, and hastily grabbed a folder for cover as she went to the station. Seeing Gail with her own eyes did the trick again, calmed her fears. The kiss helped too, of course. She had no idea what was going on with Gail, she was such a closed book. But it didn't matter, Gail was safe, and Gail had kissed her.

The second time she got a call from the hospital, she knew the routine: panic. She'd been following the news carefully, listening for any clue about her friend. And the other officers too, but mostly Gail. There hadn't been anything. But a phone call from the hospital set her off again. Intellectually, she knew that Gail had to be okay, after all, she'd been the one to call Holly this time, not a nurse. But it didn't stop the pounding in her chest. She slowed down a little as she entered the waiting room, but didn't stop moving until she was next to Gail, looking her over for any injuries.

Her examination didn't get far before she felt herself pulled into a hug._ Huh, this isn't how she normally communicates. _She'd heard the line often enough from the blonde.

"I'm so glad you're here." Holly couldn't stop the half-smile that spread on her face. Gail, usually so closed off with her emotions, was happy to see her.

After the introductions, another oddity from Gail since she usually liked to keep Holly separate, the two settled down to wait. Their chairs were farther back than the others'. Holly used her time to check the other woman over, but didn't find anything wrong except for sadness and fatigue. She tried to get comfortable in the chair, she knew it was going to be a long wait. Gail didn't look like she was in the mood to talk, so she just sat quietly. She nearly jumped when she felt the other woman's hand reaching out towards hers, tentatively. She grabbed hold, trying to give out a lifeline, an anchor, anything that Gail needed.

Hours passed as they waited, and Holly noticed that Gail was getting more and more tired, and fighting harder to keep her eyes open. She knew, though, that if she mentioned this to her friend she'd get brushed off, so she just rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand, trying to soothe her. Eventually, Gail's head dropped to her shoulder, and she sighed as she felt a little of the tension leave the blonde's body. The urge to wrap her arms around the smaller woman was almost impossible to resist, all she wanted was to care for this distraught person, but she knew that if she did, Gail would likely tense up again and sit up. Rather than invoke that, she simply sat still, holding onto Gail's hand in an attempt to show how much she cared. When the notice came that nothing would change that night, and they were all to go home, Gail didn't move. So Holly didn't move either.

They watched as everyone filtered slowly out of the room, leaving only themselves and Andy. Holly waited. She could feel every breath that Gail took, every sigh she emitted.

"We should go. . ." her voice trailed off.

"If you want to." Answered Holly, not wanting to push.

"Will you take me back to your place?" she asked, without looking at Holly. "I don't want to be alone."

"Of course, don't worry." Holly relished the fact that Gail never let go of her hand until they were getting into the car.

* * *

The second they walked through the door, Gail was headed towards the couch. The effort it had taken to leave the hospital was almost too much, she was exhausted.

"Do you want anything to drink? Or eat? You must be exhausted." Holly didn't wait for an answer, she went straight to the kitchen, bustling about for something to give her friend that might help make things okay. She settled on tea. Tea was helpful in any situation.

Gail hadn't moved by the time she came back into the living room, she sat on the couch, staring blankly at the bookshelf in front of her.

"Gail? I made you some tea." She spoke quietly, not wanting to disturb the other woman. She was sitting on the couch, but barely touching it. Her back was as straight as it could be, and her eyes were unfocused. When she heard Holly's voice she reacted automatically, reaching out to grab the mug of tea. It wasn't until Holly sat beside her, and reached out to place a hand on the small of her back that she moved, caving, melting almost into her friends arms.

If any tears fell, they were silent, but Holly could feel the need that Gail had. The need to be held. So she obliged, taking the mug out of Gail's hand and putting it on the table. She wrapped her arms around the other woman and settled into the couch.

When she noticed that they'd been sitting still for a long time, she thought that Gail might have fallen asleep, it was understandable. But when she moved slightly to get up, thinking about where she had stashed her extra blankets, the arms around her waist grabbed her tighter.

"Please don't leave." The words were almost a whisper.

"I won't." she said as she settled back into the couch. She didn't move again until she was sure that Gail was asleep.

Once she'd placed a blanket on top of her friend, she headed to bed. It wasn't long before she heard her door creaking open, and the soft sound of feet crossing the room to her. Holly opened her eyes as she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Can I stay with you?" Gail's eyes were shining in the darkness. She was afraid that Holly would tell her no.

"Of course." She lifted up the blankets enough for Gail to slide in. She sighed as she felt the smaller woman curling into her. She wrapped an arm around her, grounding her, keeping her safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Rookie Blue. Not even a little bit. **

**A/N: I don't have a beta reader, so all mistakes are mine. Please let me know what you think, it really helps motivate me.**

* * *

She knew not to expect Gail to stay. She knew that Gail was a cat, and didn't like to commit to things easily. That doesn't mean it didn't hurt when Holly woke up the next morning to an empty bed. There was nothing in her room to even indicate that the blonde had stayed with her, just a cold spot on the bed.

It shouldn't have hurt, because if there's one thing that Holly knows, it's Gail. She laid back and closed her eyes, she didn't want to face the day without Gail yet. She thought back to the night before, and how it had felt so right to sit holding the other woman, even though the circumstances weren't good. Gail had reached out to her last night, calling her, introducing her to her brother and friend, holding her hand, wanting to be held. All of this flashed through Holly's head as she lay in bed. She thought about how much she cared for Gail, and how she would play this game by Gail's rules.

Seeing Gail sitting at the kitchen counter threw her for a loop. She hadn't been expecting that.

"Hey." Gail must have heard her coming down the hall because she was staring straight into her eyes.

"I thought you'd left." Said Holly quietly, stopping in her tracks.

"I made breakfast." As badly as Gail wanted to say 'Of course not' they both know it was entirely feasible that she would simply leave. Gail felt a pang in her chest as she realized that she'd been so close to hurting Holly when she'd almost left without saying anything. "Well, I made coffee."

The cup was sitting on the counter next to Gail, an invitation. One that Holly was more than willing to accept. As she sat down she realized that she was still wearing her pajamas, she hadn't been expecting Gail to still be around when she got up so she hadn't changed yet.

"Thank you." The words were soft, and Holly almost missed them. She looked up at Gail, keeping the shock out of her face. "For last night, I needed that."

"Anytime." They both knew how true it was. When Gail called, especially from the hospital, Holly would be there. She thought about cracking a joke, but the time wasn't right. There was still so much pain in Gail from the night before. "Do you want me to make something? I can make toast, or cereal."

"Just no-"

"Eggs, I know." The smile that appeared on Gail's face was small, and unintentional, but it was there. She knew she had something good going with Holly, the two of them just fit together so well, even her little quirks.

Breakfast passed quietly, not much needed to be said between them. The phone buzzing on the living room counter drew both of their attentions. Before she could realize what was happening, Gail was answering it.

"Peck."

"What?"

"Which one?"

"Fine."

"Keep me posted." She turned slowly, her faced closed off as she faced Holly. "I have to work today."

"What? After yesterday? They want you to work?" She was out of the chair in an instant, walking closer to the smaller woman.

"We're shorthanded now. Three of our officers hospitalized, Andy and Dov won't leave the hospital. I have to go." She wanted to reach out, to touch Gail, to bring her into an embrace. But Gail was standing so tense again, she knew it wouldn't be welcome.

"I – I know." This was the second time it happened, always around Gail, this stuttering thing. It was new, and Holly didn't like it. "What time?"

"Afternoon shift." It finally caught up with her, the idea of going to work again after everything that had happened. Facing the streets knowing that her friends were lying in hospital beds, fighting for their lives. She sagged a little, slipping onto the couch, with the phone still clutched in her hand. She felt better as soon as she felt Holly's arms around her again. She wasn't one for hugging normally, but she needed it. "I don't want to go."

"I know." The words were whispered against her head, she could feel Holly's lips pressed against her hair. It made her feel better, to feel close to someone. She normally didn't like being so close. Normally she would have left before Holly woke up. Normally she wouldn't have made coffee, and wouldn't talk to Holly for days. But things with Holly weren't normal.

"What do you want to do today?" Asked Holly after giving Gail a few moments to calm down. "Did you want to go back to your place? Or you could stay here. We could watch a movie, or read. Or just do nothing, that's okay, we can just stay here." She was babbling again, but luckily Gail knew how to shut her up.

The feel of Gail's lips on hers startled her. Again, she hadn't been expecting a kiss. But she couldn't help how drawn she was to the other woman. All she could think about was how soft her lips were, and how warm. They broke away for a breath, if Gail opened her eyes, Holly didn't know it because she kept hers closed. She felt their foreheads pressed together, the rough breaths coming from Gail. After the next exhale she leaned forward to capture Gail's lips again, she couldn't get enough of them.

When Gail pulled away she was breathing heavily, staring at the woman next to her, glad to see that she was having a little difficulty catching her breath as well, her lips slightly swollen. "I want to explore." She was off the couch in an instant, rifling through the bookshelves in the apartment. Holly stood up and followed her with a laugh, she wasn't sure she'd ever fully understand Gail.


End file.
